crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Ersha
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is a Norma whom was a heavy artillery member of the First Troop and piloted the Para-mail AW-ZZR520 (ES) Hauser Ersha Custom.CHARACTER During Julio's attack on Arzenal, she initially joined "Libertus". However, she later switched her allegiance to Embryo, after he used his abilities to revive one of Arzenals children, whom was killed during the attack. She was then given possession of the Ragna-mail EM-CBX003 Raziya. During the death of the preschool school childrens when the childrens was killed by Salamandinay, Embryo's true nature has been revealed that he was just using her as her as tool and made her to betray her friends, she realized that Embryo is a Cruel Madman that he never liked having the preschool childrens in his new world and Manipulating her to become royal to Embryo, she later becomes disillusion under Embryo's spell and later defects from Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights and reunited her friends of Libertus to defeat Embryo. Personality & Character She acts as a mother figure to her unit. When agitated, her temper can greatly rise to the point of starting a brawl with others. When the Preschool Childrens gets killed that she couldn't protect them and having her wish destroyed, she becomes more weaker and more vulnerable and becomes sorrow. She is better at cooking than fighting in combat. She is known to have 3 special techniques, their execution and their effect on an opponents are unknown. She also displays considerable physical strength given that she was able to pull back not only Rosalie but Chris as well despite both struggling. ;*Ersha Lariat ;*Ersha Special Magnum ;*Air Ersha Wheel ;*Total In-Ersha History She happens to be a chef who would sometimes be assigned to cook for the Arzenal personnel. She, along with Vivian, are the only ones in the First Troop who actually care for Ange, even more so after Ange's attitude starts to change. During the "Festa Festival" she was seen wearing the Perolina costume distributing balloons to the children. She participated in the Sport Festival, and was also impressed by Chris' victory. After Ange's return to Arzenal, she is put in prison, Salia informed her of her punishment, Ersha asked her why she deserted and says, they have been at Arzenal since they were babies, and they don't know the outside world where no one is waiting for them. She defended the base of the attack of Scuna-Class DRAGONs and heard a strange song. After that the mysterious Para-mail destroyed the half of island, Jill sent Salia's squadron to intercept the enemies, she says to the Third Troop to fall back to resupply. She was very worried for Salia who piloted hardly the Villkiss and was happy to see Ange and Hilda. After Ange's fight, Salia's squadron returned to Arzenal. After that Jill deputizes Hilda as interim squad leader while Salia is in detention for disobeying orders, she noticed that Vivian disappeared. When the report of a DRAGON survivor arrive, Hilda ordered her and Salia search in Jasmine Mall, Hilda asked where is Vivian, she informed her that she's not in her room. She released Salia and shortly after they found the DRAGON in the Cafeteria and shot at him who run to outside then fly. She looked Ange sang and right after the song as ended the DRAGON change into Vivian, by following Ange and discovered with the others that the DRAGON are humans. As Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves, during the attack, she reassured Arzenal children with a musical box. She rejoined Hilda with the children and said that they had to protect what's precious for them. Chris proclaimed that they could not defy the humans and survive, Hilda proclaimed that they wouldn't know until they tried. She headed to the Para-mails along with Hilda, Chris and Rosalie where they were soon joined by Tanya and her squad to aid in the fight against the humans. When the Tanya Squad takes off, Chris notices metallic disk-like that soon produce spikes and attack the lift off pad trapping the remaining Mail-Riders without their Para-mails seconds before the power went out. After to being informed that Arzenal was infiltrated and their objective was to eliminate all personnel, she left the Landing Platforms by saying to Hilda she'll be right back. She defended the room where the children was and hoped that everyone was safe. After having eliminated the last soldier, she returned in the room of the children was and discovered that everyone was dead and started to cry by apologizing. Embryo approached her and resurrected a young girl who was in her arms. After the DRAGON's army the Singularity Point, she engaged immediately the fight against them to board of her new Ragna-Mail Raziya with her Knight leader Salia, Chris, Tanya and Irma. She was suprised when she discovered Ange fought alongside the DRAGONs after that Salia reveived Embryo's orders, she ordered to she and Chris to capture Ange by using the formation "Shining Rose Triangle" and captured her but she is saved by Tusk and Vivian and tried to escape despite she is restrained by Salia black Villkiss' wire. At the time they prepared to reform "Shining Rose Triangle", Ange started to scream at her Villkiss and saw the Villkiss turned in blue and disappeared with Tusk and Vivian. Ersha has been backfired by Salamandinay when she has slaughters and killing several of Preschool Childrens with her Ryuu-Shin-Ki Enryugo using the beam rifle. After the Preschool Childrens dies in the bloody way at the Misurugi Palace lies in ruins, Ersha becomes horrified when she couldn't protect the childrens and which reveals Ersha's true weaknesses.(CROSS ANGE: "The One Left Behind") After the Preschool childrens was killed by Salamandinay in a bloody way during the battle which Ersha couldn't protect them, meanwhile Ersha in a Sad way has entered the Library where Embryo was confronting the Crew of Libertus and Salamandinay's crew, she asked him to bring the Preschool childrens back to life again just like in Arzenal where the childrens were resurrected, However Embryo decide not to bring the Preschool Childrens back from the dead, saying to Ersha that the new world is his new Humanity, Embryo also said that he won't take the Preschool childrens to his new world that he's about to create his new Humanity, which he refuses her wish, Embryo wants Ersha to become the new mother of his new humanity of his new world, therefore Ersha becomes shocked that she didn't want the Preschool childrens to sacrifice and becoming the new mother of his world of humanity as she also see's Embryo's true identity and true nature, she started crying and run towards to Embryo begging him to bring them back to life again and saying that the Preschool childrens are everything to her, Embryo becames very angry with Ersha as he started choking her for using his power, therefore Embryo thought that Ersha was a more intelligent woman, when Embryo finishes choking Ersha for her weaknesses and telling her to get out of his sight and this is also revealing Ersha's true weaknesses and vulnerability for the first time, Ersha realized that how she was deceived by Embryo, she actually thought that he was a kind and gentle, but now she realized that Embryo is bad, cruel, twisted and a psychotic Madman that he really is, Embryo's true goal that he only wanted a Powerful Intelligent Beautiful Women like Ange to be part of his new world of Humanity and his true wish that he wanted Ange to be his wife, she also realized that bringing childrens in a peaceful world of Embryo's New World of Humanity was a complete lie, as she realized that Embryo was just using her as a tool just like Salia and having her wish never comes true, and he even made her betray all of her friends including Ange, Hilda, Rosalie and Vivian and everyone from Libertus for nothing, as she started buried the Preschool children's dead body in the grave, she became Sorrow when she failed protecting the Preschool childrens end up letting the them gets killed off for the second times, she also calling herself shallow because of her actions when she didn't realize what kind of Man that Embryo really was, she kept crying in the rain and wanted apologize to everyone of Libertus and her friends including Ange, Hilda, Rosalie and Vivian for what she has done was completely unforgivable, Ersha still remains shallow in the rain and becomes wandering about the childrens all she had, somehow she becomes disillusion when she woke up under Embryo's spell that he was Manipulating her for the whole time, which may explains that Embryo's true color is revealed that he hated the childrens, and never wanted the Preschool childrens in his new world of his humanity, and this is also explains when he was planning to make her to be royal to him just like Salia and Chris, and made her to become a member of the Diamond Rose Knights, meanwhile Ersha in a disillusion way hijacks the Diamond Rose Knights's Ragna-mail 'Raziya '''the Ragna-mail that she had piloted, she leaves the Empire of Misurugi in order to escape and defects from Embryo and she also defects and betraying her comrades of the Diamond Rose Knights, She now rejoins Libertus and reuniting her friends. Gallery Ersha Front Back.jpg|Concept Art. Ersha Front-2.png|Concept Art. Ersha Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Ersha Uniform Front Back-2.png|Concept Art. Ersha Art.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange episode 05 End Card Ersha.jpg|Ersha Episode 5 End Card. vlcsnap-2015-03-13-04h46m42s104.png|Ersha carrying eggs on her bosoms during the Fest Festival's egg relay contest. 1423700690127.jpg|Chibi Ersha. 20140803190255b2f-1.png 1425800022587.jpg|"I'm an empty, shallow whore with nothing to live for." 4894.jpg Aa7bf8db5a5b443ad66ce06822f46a90.jpg Cross ange 17 Ersha piloting Raziya.png Cross Ange ep 17 Ersha and Raziya.jpg Cross Ange ep 17 Ersha and Raziya Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 19 Ersha piloting Raziya.jpg|Ersha piloting her Ragna-mail Raziya. Cross Ange ep 20 Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 20 Diamond Rose Knights.png Cross Ange ep 21 Ersha shocked.jpg|Ersha has shocked when the Preschool Childrens was killed by Salamandinay. Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha shocked.jpg|Ersha has shocked when Embryo refuse to bring the preschool childrens back to life. Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha crying about Embryo's true nature.jpg|Ersha crying about Embryo's true nature. Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha crying and begging.jpg|Ersha crying and begging for her children to come back to life. Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha being choked by Embryo.jpg|Ersha being choked by Embryo for revealing her weaknesses. Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha being deceived by Embryo.jpg|Ersha realized that she was deceived by Embryo. Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha crying.jpg|Ersha started crying when she realized that Embryo was evil and deceiving her. Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha becomes sorrow.jpg|Ersha becomes sorrow and crying about her actions. Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha crying in the graveyard.jpg|Ersha crying when she was deceived by Embryo and what she has done was unforgivable. Cross Ange ep 22 Ersha piloting and escapes and defecting from Embryo.jpg|Ersha piloting and escapes and defecting from Embryo. Cross Ange ep 23 Ersha in Aurora.jpg|Ersha in Aurora. Ersha Concept Artwork.jpg|Ersha's Concept Artwork Ersha's Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Ersha's Concept Artwork 2 Ersha's Concept Artwork 3.jpg|Ersha's Concept Artwork 3 Ersha 02.jpg Naomi and Ersha in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Naomi and Ersha in Cross Ange TR. ending. Ersha gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Ersha gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Naomi and Ersha gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Naomi and Ersha gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Trivia *Ersha's character design is similar to Darry during the second half of ''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Arzenal Category:Diamond Rose Knights Category:Female Category:Norma Category:Aurora Category:Libertus